


Much More Fun Than Pocket Quidditch

by Rhyolight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was 'snow'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much More Fun Than Pocket Quidditch

It had stopped by mid-morning. Lesley and I went to dig out the cars and the gate.

“Maybe four inches,” she said. “The ASBO could drive over it.”

“It’ll be gone in two or three days, but I don’t fancy Nightingale looking at us reproachfully over the slush.” I hurled my shovelful past the gate, toward the kerb and the ploughs.

“_He_ could make a little sunbeam and melt it here and now.” She looked at the pile speculatively and caught me in the back of the neck.

It turns out even I can use _impello_ without the snowball exploding.


End file.
